


Got Him

by Jupiters_Witch



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Aged Up, Assassination Attempt(s), F/M, NSFW, Rough Sex, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, all characters are 18+, blackmailing, dark themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 21:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16026521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jupiters_Witch/pseuds/Jupiters_Witch
Summary: After witnessing a great attempt at assasinating your teacher, Mr. Karasuma decides to give you some private lessons and things get a little... heated.





	Got Him

**Author's Note:**

> I dedicate this to Curly Fry.

A cool breeze brushed through your hair as you crouched in top of class 3-E’s building. Koro-Sensei would be shepherding his students out any minute now. He was offering an extra study hour for any students who felt they needed or wanted it. You had opted out, feigning illness, and now you waited for opportunity to strike. Finally, you heard the octopus.

“Remember students, it is just as important to sharpen your brains as it is to sharpen your blades. Nothing but good things can come from taking an hour out of your day for studying! Otherwise, you’ll have to cram the night before the exam and we all know it is likely the information you have learned that way will…” He was distracted, waving away Nagisa and Sugino. _Perfect._

Wielding your anti-Koro-sensei blade, you leapt off of the roof, diving straight towards your teacher, blade pointed for his back.

Approaching him rapidly, you thought for a moment, _you got him!_ Your body flew as if it were in slow motion, his body, your target, seemed to get bigger as you approached and he had no idea you were on him.

Until he wasn’t there anymore.

You screamed from the adrenaline of falling but before you hit the ground you were bounced up by a yellow, jelly-like substance, causing you to fall to the floor, as up. Quickly, you pulled your skirt down, thanking the heavens that your audience was in front of you and not behind.

Your classmates looked at you with wide eyes, they had no idea what was happening. Your teacher, however, was smiling down at you, green stripes painted his face.

“I commend you for the valiant effort in attempting to assassinate me, Y/N, but I must remind you that the importance of your safety comes first and foremost and I really can’t have you pulling such risky moves on school campus. Lucky for you, I’ve secreted a cellular discharge to ensure a safe landing for you, just in time!”

You got up and brushed off the dirt from your hands. You had been _so_ close. Ignoring the fact that your teacher just said ‘ _secrete’_ and ‘ _discharge_ ’ to you in one sentence, you laughed. “Yeah well, it’s kinda tough resisting the temptation of acting reckless around a guy who will be sure to save me no matter what. I knew that if I didn’t kill you, you would have saved me. Can you really lecture me for using what I’ve learned from you over the past few months to my advantage?”

Koro-Sensei considered this for a moment, bringing a tentacle to his mouth. “That may be true but you’re thinking as one of my students and not as an assassin. In any other situation, your target would not be the one to save you. That being said, I still would like to praise you for your sneaky attack. You had the spirit of surprise on your side and you even had me shocked for a moment. I barely had time to write your very own Koro-Sensei assassination review for you!” He handed you a few papers. It was pretty thick! “Now I don’t mean to discourage you but rather encourage you to keep your own needs in mind next time! You did good today Y/n!”

You nodded in understanding. If you ever did become an assassin you couldn’t depend on Koro-Sensei to be there to save you from your mistakes. You had to do better.

Koro-Sensei excused himself, explaining that he had to get to Belgium. He was craving something sweet.

Before you could join your friends on their trek down the hill you heard someone clear the throat behind you. “Miss L/N, I’d like to have a word with you.” It was Mr. Karasuma. He was standing in the door frame of the school’s main entrance, arms crossed, with a hard to read expression on his face.

You waved at your friends, telling them to go on without you and climbed the school’s steps. “Yes, Mr. Karasuma?”

He eyed you for a moment and you felt a weird sensation crawl up your spine. Mr. Karasuma was hot, that was no secret to anybody except maybe him. He always wore those tight fighting suits, ones that left… a lot to the imagination and _oh boy_ did you imagine. You did have a bit of a crush on him when he first became your “PE Teacher,” when Koro-sensei first arrived but that subsided when you realized that he was extremely professional (and pretty oblivious when it came to romance.) however, every now and then, you caught yourself thinking, _he’s only ten years older than you._ A girl can dream.

He finally spoke. “Do you plan on going to Koro-Sensei’s after school study halls?”

You shrugged. “Maybe if I know he’ll be talking about something I need help with. Otherwise, I’d rather not waste my time.” _Why would he want to know?_

“I saw your assassination attempt. It was impressive for… someone with so little experience. If you’d like, I’d be happy to open a one-on-one study hour for you. I could help you improve a few of your techniques.”

Heat built up in your body and you couldn’t help but blush. _A one-on-one study session with Japan’s hottest agent? Goddamn._ You didn’t realize he was waiting for an answer. You tried to keep it cool. “Well, somebody’s gotta kill the octopus! If I want it to be me, I’m gonna need all the help I can get, huh?” _Oh god, you hope you didn’t sounds like a spaz._

Mr. Karasuma nodded. “I’ll be free Tuesday through Friday. I look forward to be working with you.” With that, he turned on his heel and headed back inside the school.

“You look forward to be working with me, huh?” You said to yourself. You knew you were reading into things, like you do, but still you couldn’t help your mind from wandering around your fantasy lands.

~

 _Mr. Karasuma grinned devilishly at you, as you panted, wiping the sweat away from your face. “You’re not trying hard enough. You’re not wanting the kill.” You nodded at him, awaiting further instruction. “Maybe you need some inspiration,” he said, loosening his tie. “How about this- for every hit I take, I remove an item of clothing of your choice. And for every hit you take, you remove an item of clothing of_ my _choice. Sound fair?” Again you nodded, accepting Mr. Karasuma’s delicious challenge._

_Soon you were nearly naked, clad only in your underwear before him. He had only taken his suit jacket off._

_You were swinging at him desperately, praying for hit._

_“You’re not wanting the kill bad enough, Y/N!” He teased, dodging another blow._

_“That’s not true!” You yelled bringing your knife to his chest. He looked taken aback. “I don’t just want this kill, Mr. Karasuma. I_ need _it.” You drove your knife down his shirt, tearing off his buttons, and exposing his ripped core. “I need it.”_

_~_

You jolted up in class, a trail of drool was left hanging from your mouth. You quickly wiped away before anyone could realize that you had been sleeping. Too late.

“What, are my fancy English words so boring that you think you’re aloud to take a snooze in my class?!” Irina barked at you from the writing board.

You threw your hands up in defense, “No, Mrs. Bitch, I’m so sorry, I just haven’t been sleeping that much as all! I find your classroom to be very stimulating!”

Irina sighed. “Well then, write that on the board.”

The class snickered as you wrote out ‘ _Mrs. Bitch is very stimulating,’_ in English on her chalkboard.

That was the last class of the day before your study hour with Mr. Karasuma. You’d been working on your fighting techniques for about three weeks now and nothing came from it!... Other than being better at fighting.

 _That’s what you get for allowing your imagination to run rampant_ ! Mr. Karasuma was just being nice to you, giving up an hour of his free time to tutor you, to help hone your skills. It’s not like you were unappreciative of him. You were just… _frustrated._

That day’s practice went just about as well as the other days have gone. Decent at best.

Mr. Karasuma was strong, fast, and intelligent. He served in the armed forces! He worked for the Ministry of Defense. How were you, a high school student, suppose to ever get the hit on him?

“You’re not focusing,” he said, swiftly dodging a high kick. _Yeah, no kidding._ You swung your knife through the air and his large hands caught your wrists before you bore down. You let out a frustrated groan.

“Your movements are too big and easy to detect. Your whispering to me all your attacks when you should be keeping them to yourself, like a secret.”

“What the hell does that mean?” You asked taking a step back from him, allowing yourself to catch your breath.

“Maybe you need a little inspiration.” Your attention on him piqued. _Whaaat?_ “If you can get me pinned to the ground for three seconds, I’ll treat you to ice cream or something.” _Oh._

Still, spending a little more time with Mr. Karasuma wouldn’t be half bad. “And if I can’t pin you down? What do you get?” You tried to say it as suggestively as possible but the impersonal look on his face scared the flirt out of you.

He didn’t catch on to your lame attempt and shrugged. “Then we don’t get ice cream.”

Okay, so your inspiration was just a little more time with him. Ice cream was… sort of sexy? You could look into his eyes while you seductively locked the sweet cream in front of him… maybe that could get him riled up? Though getting to pin him down was reward enough...

“Let’s begin,” His cool voice snapped you out of your fantastical scenarios. You nodded, once again standing in an offensive position.

 _Okay,_ you told yourself, _think small. Think… Nagisa?_

You relaxed your position and tilted your head. You walked over to Mr. Karasuma who was eyeing you warily. You walked around him, getting a feel for his body. He was so tall, so built. But he wouldn’t have suggested you pinning him down if he thought that you couldn’t.

You placed a hand on his shoulder and he narrowed his eyes at it. _No,_ you thought. _Nagisa was a serpent and you were a cat._ You gave Mr. Karasuma a sweet smile and his eye was caught by the act of you biting your lip. You imagined your foot was a long tail, wrapping around his leg, you grabbed on you his arm and pulled him down while simultaneously tripping him back. In a matter of seconds, you had been on top of him with both of his wrists pinned down.

“One…” you said, adjusting your knees so they were tightly against against his legs, “two…” you pushed your weight lower down on him so he couldn’t force himself up by his pelvis… ! _What was that?!_ “Thh- aagh!”

Before you could finish counting, Mr. Karasuma overpowered your old on him and had you flipped over so you were now on the ground. He quickly got off of you and adjusted his shirt.

“This session is over,” he sternly said, not looking at you.

“But-!”

“Sorry, I just realized that I was supposed to be making an important phone call right now. I’m already late. I hope you understand.” And he took off.

~

It had been five days since the last time you had a study hall with Mr. Karasuma. You didn’t mind all that much. There was a big exam coming up and did you actually want to focus on your studies. But that didn’t mean you were any less… _frustrated._ But you had your ways of taking it out.

You and Karma were having a discussion about what to do when you get caught, as an assassin, by your target.

“You just gotta make sure you’re stronger or wiser than your opponent,” Karma mused, smiling at the thought of taking someone down. “You either have to beat them to death or trick them!”

“Trick them?” You asked. “Oh you mean, plan C.” Karma have you a curious look, quirking his eyebrow, smiling, encouraging you to continue. “Well,” You said, “Plan A is to get in that clean shot. The quick kill, in and out. Job done. That’s usually unsuccessful though so you have to plan on fighting whoever it is you need to assassinate. As you put, beating him to death, would be plan B.”

“And this plan C…?”

“Woman as temptress. _Seduction,_ Karma. Ever heard of it?”

Karma scoffed. “You’ve been taking Mrs. Bitch’s teaching to heart, haven’t you?”

“What? You don’t think it’d work?”

Karma hummed, “I haven’t seen it in action, is all. I think someone would have to be pretty dim to allow, what, just a pretty face take them down?”

You laughed. “It’s more than just a pretty face, Karma.” You took his hand and fell into a locker. You placed his left hand on your hip and his right hand above you and on to the locker. “See, you’ve got me backed into a corner. I could try to fight you off but that’s obviously hopeless. You’re much stronger than I am,” “-thanks-“ “but even with me backed up, there’s always another solution.” You laid a hand on his toned arm and began to rub it. “A big _strong_ man like yourself backing poor defenseless _me,_ into a corner?” Your hand slid up to the back of side of his head where you softly kneaded and pulled his red locks. “If only there was _something_ I could do to get you off of me,” you said suggestively, pouting your lips.

His smile faltered. _Got him_ . You wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him close to your face, your lips were a hair away from touching. “Would there be _anything_ I could do to get you to let me go?” Both of his hands were on you then, he grabbed at your waist and and you breathed a dramatic sigh into his mouth.

He gulped, “you don’t really think I’m that dumb, do you?” Still, his hands trailed to your back, caressing your skin through the fabric of your uniform. He hadn’t noticed that you held a knife up to his jugular.

Using his moment of weakness, you spun him around and and pushed him against the locker. “Slice!” You said, pretending to cut his neck. He was baffled. “I’m not counting on anyone to be dumb. I was just waiting for a moment where your guard would be down!”

His grin was back. “Okay, well now you’ve got me intrigued,” he said playfully. “Maybe you could show me more of your *ahem* seduction techniques some other time. Preferably somewhere a little more private.”

“Very well done, Miss Y/N!” Koro-sensei was behind you with a green circle plastered on his face. He was wiggly around from side to side on his tentacles. “It is very important for an assassin to use _all_ of their assets when it comes to a kill and you demonstrated that, nearly perfectly. Though I think you did have a bit of an advantage over young Karma, who has been hiding his feelings from you for a while now!”

You groaned. The octopus was everywhere.

“I haven’t been hiding anything,” Karma said, amused with your audience. “She has known for a while now. But she has her eyes set for someone else, doesn’t she?” He purred.

Your face flushed. _Had he known?_

“Oooo, a love triangle? Oh, please tell me who it is, Y/N! I won’t tell a single soul!”

You waved your insistent teacher away. “There’s no one, Koro-sensei, Karma’s just trying to push my buttons.”

You stalked off, embarrassed, and unaware that Koro-sensei wasn’t the only witness to your little display.

~

Mr. Karasuma watched the students file out of the school and down the hill. He watched and waited to see _you._ He had asked if you wanted to have study hall with him that day but you unfortunately had said that you were going to Koro-sensei’s hall. You had to work on your algebra. So Mr. Karasuma suggested that you see him after you were done, maybe try to attack him in his classroom, while his guard was down. You hadn’t said if you would or wouldn’t. So he watched. And he waited. Staring out his window. There was no sign that you had left the building.

Koro-sensei was waving at his students. He yelled something about going to the Parisian Disneyland and he took off, blowing a bowl of leaves around him.

There was a creak at the door. Mr. Karasuma didn’t turn to the sound. He wanted to know what you would do.

An anti-Koro-sensei ballistic bullet flew past Mr. Karasuma head and bounced off the window. He heard you curse under your breath. He sighed, “are you trying to shoot my eye out?” He didn’t want to admit how impressed he was with how close you had gotten to getting him. It was… _too_ close. He turned to face you but you weren’t there.

Suddenly, a foot slammed into his face, knocking him to the side.

“Oh!” You gasped. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t know that was going to work!” You looked so cute when you got bashful or embarrassed. If he could, he would kiss you right then and there. He would’ve kissed you a dozen other times when you looked determined or stunned or shy or confident. But he knew better. There would be a time and a place.

Mr. Karasuma spat on to the ground. “Don’t apologize,” he said, “that was a good start. I want you to keep acting like this is the real thing. You’re the assassin and I’m your target. _Come for me._ ”

You gave him a funny smile. “Are you sure I didn’t kick you too hard?”

He chuckled, “Do you really think it’s gonna be that easy?”

You narrowed your eyes and nodded, accepting the challenge, swiping your hand through the air. Of course, he dodged it. He dodged and blocked everything you had to throw at him. He was so _fast._

Frustrated you unsheathed you knife and began trying to cut him. You figured it didn’t hurt to have a little more reach, nevertheless, he avoided every slice you had to offer. Eventually he struck your arm, pinning to to a class desk, forcing you to relinquish your knife.

He picked it up and put his pointer finger to the sharp end of your blade. “Now you’ve let your target get your weapon. What do you do?” You looked at him baffled. He swung the knife through the air and you dodged it, slipping back a step. He swiped at you again and again until your back hit the end of the classroom. He pushed his arm into your neck and raised you up, your knees were pressed into his torso, both of your hands were clenched onto his arm holding you in place. “Your target now has you backed into a corner. What do you do?”

You looked into his dangerous eyes. Shakily, you said, “ha, I guess train more?”

Mr. Karasuma shook his head. “This is life or death, Y/n. And there’s always another way.”

You tried to push your knees against his firm torso. There was no budge. His arms were pressed against your neck in a way that made you unable to bite him and there was no way your silly arms could do much damage if you tried to swing at him from the position you were in. “Well, I can’t fight you.”

“No,” his voice was low and deep, as he pressed his arm deeper against your neck, “you can’t.”

“And even if I got away, I couldn’t outrun you.” Mr. Karasuma waited for it to sink in.

You opened your mouth to say something and then closed it. “There’s _always_ plan C.” _What? He can’t mean…_

Karasuma’s gaze went from from your eyes, to your lips, down to your knees that were pressed firmly against his body.

Slowly you unwound your legs and wrapped them around his waist. You checked his face to see if what you were doing was okay. He only eyed you, waiting.

Your brows knitted together as you began to rub his forearm. You licked your lips, trying to think of something, _anything_ to say. “Big _strong_ man,” you began.

He rolled his eyes. “I’m going to stop you right there,” he said. “I’m not an adolescent boy.”

 _No, he wasn’t._ Your eyes widened. _This was really happening. Sure, you let your mind roam but you never thought that you… that he…_

Using your legs you pushed Karasuma into you, so there was no space between you bodies. Your lips curled into a grin. “This is what you wanted all along,” you whispered, as you slowly rolled your hips in a way that your core was rubbing against his crotch. “You wanted to get me defenseless? So eager to please my teacher?” You could feel his bulge hardening against your panties. “You’ve been watching me for awhile now, haven’t you Mr. Karasuma?” He let out a lowly groaned, confirming your suspicion. “What was it that did you in, then?”

He didn’t answer, he only leveled your body so he could press harder against yours, moving with your body.

You giggled. “Did you see me that day, Mr. Karasuma? When I jumped from the roof, did you see me panties?”

He growled, “that was careless of you.”

“Ohhh maybee but that was naughty of you to look.” You grabbed his tie and rubbed the material with your thumb. “You’ve been doing a lot of naughty things, haven’t you, Mr. Kah-rah-suh-mah?” You tugged at his tie directed his attention to your face. “If you let me go now, maybe I won’t tell.”

He chuckled darkly, his hands were sliding up your thigh, warm calloused hands caressed your ass and he tugged at the brim of your underwear. “The thing is, _angel,_ is that you don’t want me to let you go,” using the knife he cut through your thin panties, allowing them to fall to the ground, “you want to be here just as much as I’ve wanted you to be here,” a cool finger dipped between the folds of your exposed pussy. He smirked at you, “if not more,” commenting on your dripping essence.

You sighed at his touch, intoxicated by his fingers on you, and slightly angry that he’s got you bested. “Fuck you,” You said half-heartedly.

He grinned. “That’s kinda what we’re going for right now, sweetheart.” He unbuckled his pants and let them fall to floor, the head of his cock poked out from his silken boxers. You reached a hand out to him and he pushed you harder against the wall. “Are you forgetting that you’re the one who got herself cornered?”

He pulled his boxers down and his dick sprang loose. You bit your lip. You wanted that.

“Your target has now presented an opportunity to you and by the look on your face… he thinks he’s already won.” His sharp eyes bore into yours. You stared at him for a moment and he grinned. “You’ve really gotten yourself into a do or die situation, haven’t you Miss L/N?” He edged towards you, his cock was pulsing against your exposed slit. You rocked your hips up, allowing your juices to smother him. He closed his eyes but his body tensed. You slid onto him and gasped, mouth wide open.

“Fuck,” he uttered into your ear, pushing deeply into you, “you’re so tight.” He pulled out and pushed back in harder, causing you to yelp. You hadn’t been with someone so thick before.

He held you up and pulled you into him diving deeper into you with with each thrust, pushing against your walls, stretching you. You let out a pained moan and he laughed, “I’ll be sure to loosen you up for me the next time you get yourself into trouble.”

You seethed into this agonizingly wonderful feeling. You breathed out, “that’s if- ahh~ there is a next ti- ohh!~” you let out a moan as he grabbed a first full of your hair, yanking your head to the side so he could lick and prod at your neck. A wave of pleasure traveled through your body as he sucked on your most sensitive spot. He dragged his tongue all the way up to your ear and whispered, “believe me, sweetheart, you’re already getting yourself into a whole lot of trouble.”

He pulled out, causing you to whimper, and picked you up to swing you towards a student’s desk, bending you over, giving your ass a slap that nearly echoed in the room. There had to hand print there and by the way Mr. Karasuma was rubbing it, soothing the hot pain, you were sure of it. He pushed your skirt up and robbed his erection over your throbbing heat. Again, he sank into you, causing you to writhe with pleasure and excitement. He grabbed on to your hips and rammed into you, hips slapping against your ass. He was… so much to handle.

“M-Misssster Karahhh~” You mewled as you gripped onto the desk closing your eyes tightly.

“Pretty little peach,” he grunted, as he reached around your chest, pulling your blouse open, he grabbed on pulled on your erect nipple, causing you to moan louder. “You can’t even say my name.”

 _Fuck, you could hardly_ remember _his name, let alone your own._

You gasped as you felt his teeth sink into your back, right below your shoulder blade, the head of his cock hitting your cervix. You pushed back, allowing him to fuck you harder. “Mmmmfuck,” your walls began to tighten, wrapping around his member. Your legs began to shake as his hands gripped your hips tighter, thrusting deeper.

He was groaning, slapping into you, nails digging into your already bruised flesh. You felt a knot in your stomach that only grew tighter with every push he gave you. His hand reached around to rub your clit and you felt like you could explode.

“I did… _fucking_ tell you to cum for me,” he grunted against your ear. His hot breath sent shivers through your body. “Didn’t I?” He growled.

“Y-yesss…” your whole body was shaking, you were so close. His fingers prodded your mouth, causing a bit of drool to come out.

“Yes what?” He snarled.

Your brows knitted together. He was unbearable. “Yes missteer ahh~ Kah-rahhh~”

He chuckled thrusting even more violently into you. “I can’t hear you,” he almost sang.

“Yes, sir!” You bit out. There was no way you could say anymore than that. You couldn’t focus on words, only his throbbing cock, only the juices that were sleeping out from you every time he pulled out.

He stroked your head. “Then fucking cum for me, sweetheart.”

The knot inside you burst and ripped away, a relief flooded your body as your climax spilled out from you and against him. Your body writhed as your head fell, moaning his name. You felt his cock twinge inside of you and new warmth was enveloping your insides. He growled your name as he came, hot and heavy, into your spasming pussy.

The two of you stayed like that for a moment before he pulled out of you, breathing heavily. Exasperated, you fell to the chair.

“Wow,” he breathed. He walked over to where he left your pants and you eyed the knife that was left on the floor next to you. You grabbed it and tip toed your way back to where this all began. You tapped on his shoulder, he turned, and you took the flimsy knife and pushed it on to his chest. You let it fall to the ground. Your smiled sweetly at him. _Got him._

He grinned back at you and pulled you into a deep and passionate kiss. “A successful assassination,” he said against your lips and you kissed him back. Again and again and… his pants fell to the floor again.

~

There was a spring in your step as you marched down the hill to the main school buildings. You and Mr. Karasuma had agreed to have your _private_ private lessons more often and you couldn’t be happier.

Leaves crunched as you skipped merrily until you heard the crunching of a different of a different footstep.

“Heyy Y/N, wait up!” Karma’s voice rang from further up the hill and you felt a small surge of anxiety. You had thought everyone had left campus already.

“Karma, what are you doing at school so late?”

He caught up to you and let out a content sigh. “Oh, I just forgot somethings in my locker. Gotta study up for our big exam, right?”

“Right…”

The two of you had chatted about some school bullshit and then the conversation died out and you walked in silence. Karma hummed a tune of a song that you didn’t know and you couldn’t help but sweat in his presence. Something was up. He finally spoke.

“So how does it feel having Mr. Karasuma’s cum in your body?”

You froze, dead in your tracks. You looked at the very smug looking Karma. “Oh, and did you remember to grab your panties?” _What was he saying?_ “Aw, no you didn’t!” He laughed pulling out familiar lacy fabric from his pockets. “No worries though. I got them!”

You eyed the fabric he dangled in front of you. No doubt about it, they were the underwear Mr. Karasuma has stripped from your body.

Karma laughed out loud at your confused expression. “I have something to show you,” he said, pulling out his phone. You heard your voice. “ _You’ve been doing a lot of naughty things, haven’t you, Mr. Kah-rah-suh-mah?_ ” He showed you a video of you pinned against the wall by your teacher. It had been shot through the classroom window. _You had no idea. “_ Seems to me like you _both_ have been doing a lot of things…”

“H-how much,” You started to ask.

“Unfortunately my phone didn’t have so much storage,” you felt a flicker of hope, “buuut-“

“ _Then fucking cum for me, sweetheart_ ,” Mr. Karasuma’s voice rang through the speaker of the horrible device Karma held in his hand.

“I just didn’t get to save round 2.”

You tried to snatch his phone out of your hand but he held you down by your head. “Ah, not so fast shortstack. If you want this video gone, you’re going to have to earn it.”

“What the fuck do you want, you sadist?”

“Woah, there’s no need to be using profanity at a moment like this, Y/n. And there’s no use to be grabbing at my phone. I’ve already sent the video to my email. Try easing up on your tone there and maybe we can talk,” he was smirking and you felt like you could kill him then and there. Still, he had the upper hand here.

You took a deep breath and tried to relax. “What do you want, _Karma?”_

 _“_ You see, that’s much nicer,” he purred, his yellow eyes glued to your fuming face. He toyed with a straying curl of yours. “as of right now, I own you. You’re going to do anything I tell you to do, when I tell you to do it. If you make this easy then I’ll be nice but if you continue to act like a brat,” he paused, his grin widening, “Well darlin’, you’ll find out just how much of a sadist I can be.”

He kissed a tear away from your horrified face. “Got you,” he whispered dangerously into your ear.

 


End file.
